Naruto of the Cold Clan
by serwario
Summary: I am nappauniversalhopper i just lost the information for my old account because of family issues and school and i lost my desktop wich had my account info on it
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I am nappauniversalhopper i lost my account information when i was originally writing this story I was going through a rough patch with my family I am so sorry for not updating this story even after I lost my account information but I digress look at the end to see the please enjoy my new account and read my edited and revamped Edition of a first chapter of my story so ask me any question you want about what i'll do about it i'll try interact with fans and critic as much as possible.

Frieza was angry no strike that he was furious he was clenching his fist so hard it was pooling out of the palms of his hands dripping onto the floor. Frieza clicked the communication button on his red scouter then he shouted a command into the scouter " Zarbon Dodoria Cui you three are coming with me on a mission to Planet Earth Two get ready now!" as he blew a wall to smithereens.  
But first He quickly floated into his flying saucer and sat in his floating throne and then shot a death ball on Planet Vegeta destroying it and killed every sayains except for Bardock, Fasha, Raditz, Kakkarot, King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, Nappa,Turles, and Tarble.  
Meanwhile on Earth Two a space pod crashed into the Village Hidden i the Leaves. Minato saw the infant in the wreckage of metal Minato picked up the young child and read his saphire bracelet "Naruto Cold huh so are you gonna help me save the Village Hidden in the Leaves from fuzzy but?". The Baby giggled and nodded Its head. Minato responded by writing a letter and put it in a blood seal meat only for Naruto and his true families eyes. Then Gammabuta so Minato could make hundreads of hand seals so he could seal the Kyubi into the baby Naruto and then the Shinigami and sealed the Kyubi's Soul into Naruto's body. While taking Minato's soul then the pain began for Naruto as the adult villager and incompetent shinobi for the first six years of his life.  
Six years laters a six year old Naruto Cold with newly developed horns and crytaline arm pads in his skin and crystalline stomach area they were sapphire color . He was wearing a blue jumpsuit with a swirl desighn he was being chased by the villager they started to stab him with kitchen knives and kunai repeatedly the blood puddle was under the young cold clan alien A hooded Zarbon saw the gruesome image and fumed and slaughtered all the villager with a full power energy wave they were all obliterated their was nothing of the villagers and shinobi except for dust. Zarbon picked up the child and used his scouter to call Frieza then Frieza immediately yelled "Did you find him Zarbon!" Zarbon Responded " Yes sir in very bad shape would you like me to talk to the village leader this until you arrive to talk to him about your child's poor condition?" Frieza screamer the order "Yes Immediately"


	2. The End of the Begaining

Authors Note: Well hopefully some old readers have came to my new account and are starting to read were I left off please read and review and enjoy the second chapter Zarbon carried Naruto to the Hokage Tower he would keep the leader of this village busy until Lord Frieza got to the Tower. He walked into the Hokage's office The elderly leader gave a death glare at Zarbon because he was carrying Naruto The Old Leader was rhe first to speak up "Who are you and what have you done to Naruto you will respond to me now!" He broke his office tabe with his fist. Zarbon piped up in a calm voice "Yes you should not be saying that when I saw your villagers and ninjas trig to kill the poor boy I would Kill you now if my Lord ordered me talk you and not turn this village into ashes". The elderly leader of the Village hiddden in the leaves sighed again as he replied "Yes then would you like a seat because whhat I'm about to tell you is a long drawn out story I hope you will understand how leashed I have been for the last six years and why I'm unable to help the child as much as I should". Zarbon replied "I'd rather not sit because i'm on a job but i'll still listen to your story" he then layed Naruto on the dusty couch beside him with a plop. Zarbon sighed with planet purges it was easy diplomacy was one of his strong suits but with such a primitive planet he did not know what to think.  
Flasback: Sarutobi was holding the baby Naruto in his arm a blood sealed letter in the other he had just witnessed The fourth Hokage die he sighed. He walked up to the Cat walk of the Hokage Tower they were all quiet from their recent losses he was about to give them a run down of what happened. Sarutobi Finally piped up "The Kyubi has not been killed but sealed into a child named Naruto Cold This is a S Rank Secret If it leaves any of your mouths to the next genereation you will be executed if they reapeat to anyone of the next generation or mention it in public you will be taken to to the Toture and Inteligence department and will be put through torture and spend the rest of their lives in prison this will also happen if you speak of it in public" The crowd started an uproar screaming "Kill the Demon Brat Its blood needs to line the streets now"!. Sarutobi got angry and used his chakara to make his voice booming and he said with a tone fitting of a Hokage "This is law and it is final no one will change this law because it is under the shinobi jurisdiction so now you have no choice in the matter" The Whole village population that was on the street were silenced.  
Sarutobi sighed knowing the two halves of the council were going to be at eachothers throats. Then as soon as he came in the room the civillian council was yelling at the shinobi council who looking quite annoyed. Sarutobi sat down at the end of the table Fugaku piped up "Well Sarutobi the Uchia Clan will not support the law for the demon Child I support the civillian council on this matter". Sarutobi knew that the Uchiha Police Force would not help as both halves of the council were gone He called in Two anbu that would look after Naruto the two anbu agents were Inu and Neko. "Yes Lord Hokage" the two anbu stated in unison. "You both will be looking after Naruto Cold 24/7 is that clear?" The Third Hokage asked. The two stated "Yes Lord Hokage" then the two dissapeared with the child very quickly to Inu's house.  
Finally Sarutobi finished his story Zarbon was now leaning against the wall now it had been three hours and Sarutobi was done. Zarbon decided to ask the obvious question and asked "The agents watching the boy what happened to them?". Sarutobi immideaitly said "The Uchiha clan was murdered at the begaining of this year so we had to put them on different missions". Zarbon souter beeped it was Frieza's power level he was also with two other power levels it must of been Cui and Dodoria with him. Then immeaditly their In the door way was Frieza, Dodoria, and Cui they were all in cloaks. Frieza spoke up "Very interesting story old man but you let my son get attacked I am absolutely livid about this you probally saw what Zarbon did to those villagers back there I am not as merciful so let me make you a deal I get to build a Compound and train my son Naruto and by the you have no choice in the matter". The Hokage sighed and nodded "Fine it seems I do not have a choice you can have your compound and he will automaticlly pass when he comes back from training". Frieza said "Does my son want to be a ninja". Sarutobi then nodded making Frieza sighed in annoyance. Naruto woke up during the deal and yelled "Awsome I have such a strong Dad!" as he hugged Frieza's legs. Three Months Later Naruto was in a Gravity room at Twenty times Earth Two's Gravity. He had sweat running down in his neck. His training would not stop increaseing he would not stop he needed to make his father proud about how strong he was so he had been pushing him self until he fainted ever since he sarted training six years to become strong well he really did not have a choice since it was academy graduation in six years so he decided to keep training his mind and body until he fainted each day for the next six years. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Please excuse the dark yurn at the end of the chapter and skiping of the team introduction.  
Naruto Cold has been training for six years now is Twelve years old. The Ninja Graduation was today he automatically passed since he was training for six years he now looked exactly like his father Frieza but he was as tall as another boy by at the ninja academy called Sauske Uchiha he was also wearing sayain armor Wich had all the shoulder pads (Imagine exactly like vegetas sayain armor during the sayain saga) and he wore a Gauntlet made out of black metal on one hand that was wraped in chains. His Horns and tail had also grown out. Naruto looked exactly like Friza except he ws Taller and had sapphire armor inside his skin instead of purple. Naruto quickly wrapped the Leaf Head Band around his neck to protect the most vital area his neck. He quicky ran he was going to be late he put his satchel bag over his shoulder putting The History of The First Hokage and The Second Hokages History it was his lucky book. Then he zoomed out of the Compound knocking Zarbon over who yelled "Young Master what did I tell you a bot running in the hall ways". Naruto quickly yelled back "Sorry Uncle Zarbon got to get going post to get to the Ninja academy in twenty minutes for tea placements". Zarbon just sighed and went back to making breakfest for everybody in Frieza's Compound. Then Naruto got there Ten minutes early and nobody was there except for the teacher Iruka Sensei. "Oh so you must be the student that is joining us for team placement you got here almost an hour early". Naruto responded with a single phrase "I'm always early you should never be late to begainwith other wise your to slow to do your job". Naruto Then started the tenth chapter of his lucky history book. He put it away to take notes onn potential team mates or potential for fights at the chunin exams. 'First Shino Aburnme controls bugs that eat energy and quite intellegent worthy ally. Kiba Inuzuka younger brother of Hana Inuzuka probally more viloent than his older sister and very Trustworthy a worthy ally. Shikamaru Nara Genius like most Nara's but also very lazy a needed ally but also seems to be good to friend ally accepted. Sauske Uchiha probally very unstable after Uchiha Massacre untrustworthy must be careful around im he's an Uchiha I would not want to get on his bad side unless I absolutley have to unfortunate needed ally, but not a trusted ally. Ino Yamanaka she's pretty but I need to keep my mind on task but since Inoichi as been very kind to me and my father I will give her a chance a good ally. Oh great Hinata Hyuga what's she gonna do glare the enemy to death ever since the kidnapping incident she had locked her abillity to show emotions up maybe I can chnge that later but with the byakugan she is a worthy ally. Choji Akamichi Body expansion and probally very strong great ally. Last but not least Sakura Haruno Haruno's are not my favirote people but her father unlike her mother is a very kind man and as much as I hate to admit it she has around the same I.Q. as me so she might be a usefull ally.'  
Naruto then waited in the front right corner of the class room until Kiba yelled "hey Iruka Sensei why is this kid with a weird bloodline here he did'nt go through the academy or take the test". Iruka then stated "He has been training and is genin level". Kiba then grumbled a little before shuting his mouth. "I will now anounce the team placements Team 7 Naruto Cold, Shino Aburnme, and Ino Yamanaka your Squad Leader will be Anko Mitsarashi" Ino compained about Not being on a team with her Sausuke while Naruto and Shino shared a silent agreement and nodded at eachother. Iruka continued "Team 8 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura Haruno your squad leader is Kakashi Hatake". Shikamaru then muttered a classic "Troublesome" line. Iruka continued again "Team 9 is in continuation from last year while Team 10 is Chouji Akamichi, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka and your squd leader is Kurenai Yuuhei". The they heard Crash and the sound of breaking glass a womans voices shouted "Anko Mitsarashi has arived" with a banner behind her hed on the wall with kunai. Iruka stated "Anko you came prematurley again your always to early". Anko turned red while Naruto laughed " hahahaha sounds like Iruka sensei is insulting you Anko". Anko growled "that is Anko sensei to you brat now Team Seven meet meet me at the Dango Shack". Naruto walked next to Shino and Ino. Shino was interested in his New teammate Naruto 'he seems to have a strange bloodline i'll ask him later it might be a touchy subject'. Naruto, Shino, and Ino got to the dango shack plus Anko chowing down on dango.  
15 minutes later Naruto was walking to his house he went into the small dining room only meant for him, Zarbon, Frieza, and the Ginyu Force. Firieza was sitting in a chair at one end of the table right next to him a bloody chunin with grey hair. Frieza piped up "Well little monkey Chunin you are next to die or do you want that little girlfriend of yours suffer". "That was not worth I was gonna kill her anyway". Naruto spoke up "Father you have right to kill that monkey scum". Blood sprayed out of the decapitated mans head I was anoyed but it was worth to the traitor die father was the executioner of Kohana's criminal and whether it be public or not usually traitor were executed inside the cold compound. Tommorows the real Genin Exam huh 


	4. I want a more solid main project help me

An Author Note Chapter this isnt good Noo Naruto of The cold clan Might Be Scrapped or up for adoption I sit up the Ground work but I don't have any good Ideas instead of Naruto Fighting Cooler and Broly were my two Ideas for specials but lengthwise I have No Ideas so I might scrap the story unless someone wants to co write with me I really do not want to cancel to this story but I might have to but I am writing this as I'm writing a generic Dragon Ball Z Fan Character Story that follows the main story but I might continue it at a later dat but not now pm me if you want to take up this story. 


End file.
